Interesting Marriage
by Tsuray
Summary: Join Saki, in a whole new different world, where a certain someone will win her heart over, and she's in for a wild ride at the sea. From Clarity Town to a large pirate ship, from a crazy love triangle to a duel to the death, something will go haywire in this fairytale! Quick Warning: Swearing and maybe a few suggestive themes ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm back! Again. XD Nyu ru.  
**

 **Enjoy something different than the creepy and strangely cliche zombie apocalypse fanfic I made before! You could say, it feels more...interesting...;) ALSO, I OWN SAKI AND RYUKO CUZ THEY'RE MY OCS. If you'd like to us them, please PM me!**

Another day ensued, with the bar full of rowdy men, talking, shouting, even arguing. This was quite a usual sight for Saki, a teenage waitress at the bar. Wearing a regular, short sleeved long pink dress, along with an ordinary white apron tied with a white head cloth tied on her head, she was taking orders, doling out drinks, and regularly collecting tips.

It was in the afternoon that everything changed for her on that particular day.

A bugle sounded all over the town, indicating everyone had to go to the landing docks because something was about to happen. People left the bar, and all who was left was Saki's boss Kokoro and Saki herself.

"Go on ahead, Saki. I've still got business to take care of.", he told her. Nodding, she cleaned herself up and walked out of the bar, strolling through the bright sunlight and making her way to the town square. There was quite a crowd on that day. Everyone was staring in shock and chattered as they gazed at the ship before them.

A green flag was hoisted at the top. With a skull and two swords crossed below it.

"Oh shit.", Saki thought, wide eyed and gritting her teeth. "What are we people doing?! I've read this in the stories! That's a freaking pirate ship!"

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a timid man stepping up to the speech platform.

"A-A-Attention people of Clarity Town! W-W-We have s-s-some visitors here today who are l-l-looking for a b-b-bri-"

"For f***'s sake, let me handle this.", a voice yelled. Coming up the steps was a tall man with short brown hair, blue-green eyes, glasses (wait, what, GLASSES?!), and all decked in a green pirate leader outfit (Pirates of the Carribean, anyone?).

The shy man who was trying his best to announce whatever was important immediately stepped down and hid in the crowd in fear of becoming dead meat or something. The lead pirate who was now on the speech platform announced in a loud and authoritative voice:

"All young women who are at the age of fifteen or sixteen must line up now in order for me to choose my suitable bride. Should you refuse or deny to do so, all of Clarity Town shall be ransacked by my mates and we shall steal, kill, and ruin you all."

Immediately, all the ladies of fifteen or sixteen years of age of this town had gathered up into a straight line. Saki was included since she was fifteen. "And I wish I wasn't.", she thought. She wasn't too worried though. Most likely, the lead pirate would choose someone prettier than her. So she relaxed, knowing full well she'd be able to go back to her normal life soon.

The said lead pirate was walking along the line, looking at each woman for a few moments. He would dismiss the women he'd walked past and they would run away in relief.

He was almost to her.

Saki had overheard a couple of girls on her left saying how exciting it would be to marry a pirate. Of course, she didn't see the thrill. There were wars at sea, other wild pirates, and a ship that would rock back and forth uncomfortably.

When the lead pirate came to those girls though, he dismissed them. Then, he was staring straight at her. " _Huh? Wait, oh no...please, please, please don't choose me. I'm begging you Mister Pirate sir! I just wanna go back to my normal life at the bar where I can make a living! Please, please, I'm seriously on my knees in my head here!_ "

As Saki was begging in her mind, her face was showing she was truly scared. Sweat was dripping with sweat and she was also trying to keep, yet avoid eye contact. Her hands were clenching her plain dress, and she was trembling under the powerful stare. Her long, raven black hair was shrouding her chocolate brown eyes while her red glasses were shaking due to her nerves.

He was walking in closer, to have a good look at her face. But then he was even closer, even going so close to her lips, but just barely touching them with his. Now Saki was truly shaking as she clenched on her dress even tighter, and she shut her eyes to avoid contact completely. But that only made the situation worse when she felt the hot, tingly breath on her quivering, naturally coloured lips.

Then the pirate smirked, unbeknownst to the poor girl.

"I have chosen my bride! You may all leave now!", he turned around to announce. As soon as he did, the people ran off, in relief that they were going to be safe. But they felt sorry for the girl who was about to be married off.

Opening her eyes just a little, Saki could see the people running. The pirate...he chose someone else, right?

"Let's go.", he abruptly announced to her.

"Wha-?"

Quickly, the lead pirate swept the dear ex-waitress at the bar off her feet and carried her bridal style towards the ship. "W-Wait! I-I don't-"

Silenced by a passionate kiss, her whole body became limp. Her heart raced so suddenly, and her cheeks were warm with embarrassment and shock. The pirate had successfully captured his prize, and she was the treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate ship was well on its way out into the sea, meaning poor Saki couldn't exactly get out of the predicament she was in. Still being carried inside by the brown haired leader with glasses, she could only stare up at her captor as her body was still limp from the sudden kiss earlier. A few mates of his were waiting for him, as she saw them, leaning against walls of the ship.

"Captain! You're back!", yelled a blond haired pirate in glasses.

"Seems you found the right bride, Captain.", stated a shorter, brown haired one.

"Captain Ryuko, you da man.", finished the last pirate, in the middle of height between the other two, with just brown hair and a small hat on.

"Thank you mates. If you'll excuse me for a bit, I have to take my frightened little kitten to my quarters for some rest." he replied, smirking.

Walking down the right, at the end of the hall was a door that had a sign which read,"Captain's Quarters". Lifting Saki up a little more with a slight boost, Ryuko kicked the door and it opened. Laying his bride on his bed, he closed the door and took off his hat. Placing that on the hat hook, Ryuko proceeded to get rid of his jacket and place that on his coat hook.

As soon as he turned around, he came face to face with his bride, standing up in defending stance, seemingly to have snapped out of the trance of the deadly kiss he gave her. " _This is going to be interesting._ ", Ryuko thought to himself.

"What's wrong, _darling_?", he asked, emphasizing on the new pet name.

"Don't call me darling and start talking. Why'd you choose me as your bride?", she retorted, somewhat irked at the nickname.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not as much as I want to get out of here, but yeah, I do."

In a split second, he was close to her face once again, with his hand lifting her chin, and his thumb tracing her lips.

"Well, since you're asking...", Ryuko said in a low and seductive voice.

As shivers went down her spine, Saki could only keep her hands on Ryuko's chest, trying to slowly push the distance between them. He had quite a firm grip on her waist with his right arm though, so trying to escape was going to be difficult.

"You could say..."

" _Shit, he's coming in closer!_ ", she thought.

"It was upon instinct that I...found you to be a suitable wife."

Struggling to push, Saki mustered any strength she had left within, before her body became helpless once again, in the arms of her future husband. It was no use. She was much too exhausted after the day's events. As soon as she gave out, Ryuko put her back to bed, kissing her forehead instead of her lips, and pulled the soft blanket to her shoulders. Before Saki closed her eyes completely, she stated one last thing:

"You...sneaky weirdo..."

The last thing she heard before she had gone into the land of dreams was Ryuko's chuckling.


End file.
